The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1Up
by AwesomelyMe0728
Summary: Koops and his party are trying to look for the most famous mushroom in the world, but it has dissapeared mysteriously. Where oh where can it be? A sequel to my book, The Adventures Of Koops. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MY PREQUEL, THE ADVENTURES OF KOOPS. PLEASE READ THE FIRST NOVEL FIRST. Chapter 27 out!
1. As Easy As Going To The Shop

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Prologue: "As Easy As Going To The Shop!"**

"What do you mean you don't sell them?" yelled a very frantic voice.

"I'm telling you, I'm outta stock." replied the shopkeeper casually as he leaned against the counter. He studied the customer's faces. Two Koopas, a Bomb-omb, two purple ghosts, a Goomba, a Yoshi and what seemed to be a white mouse.

"But all shops sell them!" Koops protested, putting his elbow onto the counter. (Who else could it be?)

"Sorry, man. All out of stock. The factories can't produce them. So I can't buy 'em!" reasoned the shopkeeper, throwing up his hands. "I know just how important they are, but I can't sell them. Now, shoo!" Koops and his party were shoved forcefully in the direction of the door and before they knew it, they were back on the busy streets of Rougeport.

Koopie Koo stood up.

"And you thought it was going to be easy as going to the shop!" huffed Koopie Koo, brushing off her shell. Koops scratched his head.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know that the factories were going to be shut down, would I?" shot back Koops, now having a stare down with Koopie Koo.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Koopie Koo, backing down. "I wouldn't be looking like a dirty mongrel in the streets if it wasn't for you!"

"Yeah, but at least we've got a clue! Now all we need to do is visit the factories and see what's going on!" reasoned Koops. Koopie Koo folded her arms.

"Wherever you're going I'm not following. I'll be in our house. Because remember what happened last time? Nuh-uh. I am not going to follow you guys again." stated Koopie Koo. Koops shrugged.

"Fine then. See if I care! Have fun being mayor." Koops said, folding his arms too, and wheeling so that his back faced Koopie Koo. Vivian sweated.

"Now now, guys, we have to get along, don't we?" said Vivian, trying to defuse the fight. But already Koopie Koo was headed off towards Petalburg, and Koops wheeled off towards the Mushroom Factory. The party members looked confused, and they agreed to all follow Koops.

They followed Koops to a great danger...


	2. Contraption Action (Part 1)

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 1: Contraption Action (Part 1)**

Koops was rolling off towards to the Mushroom Factory, his head spinning with thoughts. Most of them were about Koopie Koo and how she would fare against being mayor.

_Koopie Koo, the moron. How dare she blame me for- _thought Koops, when suddenly his thoughts were pierced by a sharp voice.

"Koops! WATCH OUT!" screamed Flurrie thrusting her hands out.

"What?" said Koops, shuffling the wheelchair around to face her. But the wheelchair wasn't responding! Koops looked in front of him – and saw a slope! The wheelchair began rolling down the steep slope.

"HEEEEEELP!" shrieked Koops, his voice rumbling with fear.

"Hold on!" screamed Bobberry, as he proceeded to roll down the hill too, thanks to his round body.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea-" started Vivian, but she was cut off by a large WHONK. She looked down to see what had caused the commotion, and saw that Bobberry had landed squared in Koops's lap. Koops was wincing in pain.

"Hold on!" yelled Ms. Mowz, her speed and wits making it easy for her to keep up with the rolling wheelchair. But, as her tail was tangled up beneath the party members, all of them were pulled dwon the slope!

"Hey! MOWZ! Stop this instant!" screamed Yo'ster, shaking his fist, and tumbling down the hill. But too late! Ms. Mowz grabbed onto the wheelchair, pulling all the party members with her!

"Uh, guys! Look ahead!" screamed Koops, pointing in front of them! The slope ended, with a ramp.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled everyone. WHAM! The wheelchair flew into the air, with Ms. Mowz holding onto the wheelchair, and everyone else holding onto Ms. Mowz's tail for their lives. There was a resounding CRASH as the wheelchair bashed through the wall and into the dusty factory.

"You have reached your destination..." groaned Koops as he pushed Bobberry off his lap. Everyone groaned as they stood up.

"Well, look on the bright side, we're here!" squeaked Goombella.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like anyone's here. I wonder why?" wondered Koops, looking around the dusty, old and abandoned factory.

"Hmmm, the last time I visited here, it looked bright and cheery!" Flurrie said, scratching his head.

Cracks of sunlight shone in through the roof and the machines looked as if they were out of commission a long time ago. The dripping of water could only be heard, and the factory was deserted. The whole place looked like it was made 50 years ago.

"Uhh, no wonder there are no 1-Up Mushrooms. This place is deserted!" exclaimed Yo'ster.

"Yeah, duh. In fact, why don't we just-" started Koops, when he was interrupted by a shrill yell.

"PARTY POOPERS!" screamed a voice.


	3. Contraption Action (Part 2)

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 3: Contraption Action (Part 2)**

Koops turned around and he confirmed his worst fears. He saw a big mass of animated bones on top of a platform. It could only be Big Dry Bones!

"What're you doing in MY factory?!" boomed the Dry Bone.

"What do you mean YOUR factory?" asked Koops. "This factory is property of the Mushroom Kingdom, used to produce mushrooms!"

"Well, now it's not YOUR factory now! Bowser hired me to take over this puny building!" Koops casually leaned over to his friends.

"Shh! Let him speak and he'll spill the beans on what's going on here!" whispered Koops.

"So tell me," Koops said. "What does Bowser want from this factory?" The Dry Bone roared.

"YOU PUNY HUMANS THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME SPILL THE BEANS?" shrieked the Dry Bone. "I'LL TERMINATE ALL OF YOU, FOR ALL I CARE!" And with that, the Dry Bone began moving.

"Scatter!" yelled Koops, furiously wheeling his wheelchair away from the Dry Bones. The others obediently listened, and ran in all different directions.

"You guys think you can confuse me, huh?" said the Dry Bones, smashing a pillar. "I'll get all of you eventually!" There was another resounding smash as the Dry Bones crushed a piece of machinery. Bobberry was hiding behind a pillar, panting.

"Pant pant... oh man... am I out of shape." puffed Bobberry. CRASH! The platform above him was turned to dust.

"Oh, man!" yelled Bobberry, running again. Meanwhile, Koops was wheeling away. The Dry Bones was now chasing HIM and Koops saw that the only means of escape was to go upstairs! Koops wheeled his wheelchair up the stairs, having to go through a very bumpy ride. As he finally reached the top, he realized that this platform didn't lead anywhere and was an abrupt dead end. Panicking, Koops knew what he had to do. As the Dry Bones came up the stairs, Koops had already gone.

Gone down.

As in, fell down.

Voluntarily.

oOoOoOoOo

Koops groaned as he opened his eyes, a few minutes later. A black dot in front of him was becoming bigger and bigger...

_What? _thought Koops. _A black hole?_ Koops's vision slowly adjusted to the scene. A huge pillar was slowly coming down to crush him! Koops tried to wheel away, but as he looked down at the wheels, they were fixed in concrete!

"HELLLP!" screamed Koops at his friends.

"What're we going to do?" asked Flurrie frantically. Bobberry perked up.

"Now listen guys. I've got an idea..."

oOoOoOoOo

"Ready?" asked Vivian, holding the binoculars. Bobberry, from above, gave the thumbs-up sign. Meanwhile, Koops braced for impact as the machine hit the top of his head.

"HAIYAH!" screamed a shrill voice. The Dry Bones looked up. Bobberry had fastened himself to a rope and swung across the spacey room like a pendulum! Bobberry's foot connected with the Dry Bone's jaw. The Dry Bones doubled up with pain and dropped the remote that operated the crushing device. It hit the "OFF" button and the pillar stopped, much to Koops's relief. But as Bobberry swag back and forth, his fuse struck the rope and it got lit...

BOOM!

There was a scene of devastation. Broken pieces of machinery were everywhere, and metal, glass and most of all, bones were scattered everywhere. Koops coughed and wheeled away from the wreck. His friends followed.

"Come on." he said. "Let's find us some mushrooms."


	4. Koopie Koo Interlude 1

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 4: Koopie Koo Interlude 1**

"Another call for the mayor!"

Koopie Koo sighed. She picked up the phone and squeaked, "Hello? This is the mayor of Petalburg, how may I help you?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, okay."

"Yes, I'll have it done in a couple of days. Bye-bye!" Koopie Koo put down the phone. She sighed again. Being mayor wasn't easy after all. She wished that she could be with Koops right now, it would be way more fun than this.

"Mail for the mayor!" called the voice. Koopie Koo sighed, back to her work.

"Hand it over." she said in a bored tone. A servant Koopa walked up to the mayor's desk and placed a white envelope on the desk.

"Mayor, you look sick. Shall I get a doctor?" asked the Koopa.

"No no, I'm fine." Koopie Koo said irritably. She shooed the servant away and he hurriedly exited the room. The mayor was alone again. She sighed yet again as she opened the letter.

But on the paper there were three words that almost stopped her heart.

You will die.


	5. The Gang Interlude 1

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 5: The Gang Interlude 1**

**DISCAILMER: WHOOPS, ALMOST FORGOT TO PUT THIS! I DO. NOT! OWN PAPER MARIO AND ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice. There was a shatter of glass and masked figures came crashing out of the shopkeeper's storage room. The shopkeeper gave chase. One masked figure had a black sack, slung over his left shoulder. He swung it and it crushed the counter, leaving a space for the other figures to jump over. They all pushed their weight against the door and it burst open, and the figures scrambled into a dark alleyway, leaving the shop completely destroyed.

The group panted and the figure holding the sack put it down with a thunk. The bag opened and it was full of g[CENSORED! It's for your good]!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY, GUYS, I HAD TO CENSOR THAT PART. WHY? WELL, IT WOULD SPOIL THE STORY, THEN! ONCE AGAIN, SORRY. NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!**

Another figure pulled out a small piece of paper and crossed out one of the things on the list. He sighed and put the paper back into his pocket and stared at the band of bandits.

"Alright, we've only got 1 more place to go." said the leader (it seems like it)

"Aww, what? I thought that was it!" whined the figure holding the sack. It was bulging at the sides. The leader stepped into the figure's view.

"Now listen up! We're going to get this to him, and plus, there's only one stop left!" shouted the figure. "Now let's get a move on!" The figure picked the sack back up, expressions hidden. They headed towards the horizon.


	6. The Scene Of The Crime

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 6: The Scene Of The Crime**

Koops and his party (excluding Mario, of course) all trudged towards another shop, expecting another dead end and no green mushrooms. But they were wrong. As they approached the shop, they saw a Koopa sobbing outside the very much destroyed shop. Koops wheeled his chair rather quickly towards the Koopa.

"What's wrong?' asked Koops to the fellow Koopa.

"Well, I-I-I don't know," said the disturbed shopkeeper. "they-they just barged into my-my shop and they took all of my-my stuff! All-all-all I have left is this." The shopkeeper held out a sparkling, green...

1-up mushroom!

Koops's eyes lit up.

"Is-is that what I think it is?" asked Koops. "Sir, I'd be happy to oblige and give you this for that mushroom. He pulled out a bunch of coins from his pocket. The Koopa's eyes sparkled at the sight of the coins.

"Deal!" the shopkeeper said, and reached out a hand to give the mushroom.

oOoOoOoOo

` A masked bandit's head peeked around the corner, eyeing the scene.

"Boss!" he reported. "There he is! He's right there! And with the [CENSORED] too!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YES, THAT WAS GOING TO SPOIL THE STORY TOO.**

The so-called boss clutched his head.

"No, that can't be! The plan was very straightforward!" whispered the boss. He sighed.

"Guess we'll have to go in, then." said the boss.

oOoOoOoOo

"You hear that?" asked Vivian.

"Hear what?" asked Yo'ster.

"Eh?" asked Bobberry.

"Huh?" asked Koops, looking up.

"Wha-?" proclaimed the shopkeeper.

"Woof?" barked a dog.

Vivian put a palm to her face.

"Everyone, just be quiet for a second." said Vivian. No-one said a word. Then, faintly, they could hear a low rumbling sound.

"What's that?" asked Yo'ster.

"Ehh? What are you all talking about?" asked Bobberry, looking confused.

"Actually, I do hear it." said Koops.

"Erm, could someone please explain-" started the shopkeeper.

"WOOF! WOOF WOOF WOOF!" barked the dog and scampered away.

"What's the big deal about this dog, anyway?" asked Flurrie, scratching her head.

"You guys are all missing the point." mumbled Vivian. Suddenly, Koops pointed. He pointed at a huge column of shopping carts headed straight towards them, with a masked figure as the driver!

"AHH!" screamed everyone but it was too late to run away!

The impact was outstanding.

Coins were flying through the air, the mushroom was flying through the air, and so was everybody else. The shopping carts were still on the ground, swerving madly.

A split second later, everything was on the ground. Koops moaned, as he was in an awkward position. He flipped his chair 90 degrees and sat upright.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Koops. Everyone nodded, including the shopkeeper. They all helped to clean up the mess, including picking up the coins.

"Hmmm," wondered Flurrie. "I think we might've forgotten something. But what?"

Koops scavenged the wreck for clues. Then it hit him.

The 1-up mushroom was gone.


	7. Memory Lane

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 7: Memory Lane**

"After him!" shouted Bobberry and they all began to chase the figure. The figure seemed to put on a frantic expression, began running and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Five-o! Here they come!" he shouted into the walkie-talkie. Koops's ears perked up.

_That voice! _thought Koops. _I know that voice!_ Koops's mind flashed back to all of the events that he had recently experienced...

START FLASHBACK

"I think we might've forgotten something. But what?"

"Everyone, just be quiet for a second."

"You hear that?"

"Pant...pant... oh man, am I out of shape."

"PARTY POOPERS!"

"Fine then, see if I care! Have fun being mayor!"

"How about a 1-up mushroom?"

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY SLEEP?"

"So when do you suppose this will end?"

"Nobody messes with my dad like dat! NOBODY!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Koops knew the answer, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Koops instead returned his attention to the chase. The agile figure leaped over a tall fence, whereas Koops couldn't. They had hit a roadblock.

"Don't worry!" said Bobberry, lighting his fuse. He trudged over to the fence and with a boom he blew it up.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH SURE, SO**** NOW ****HE'S STILL ALIVE WHEN HE BLOWS UP. :I I don't get it, I just don't get it...**

Splinters flew everywhere as the fence was exploded. The figure was still in Koops's sight, so there wasn't too much trouble. Suddenly, the figure swerved to the left and disappeared. Koops and the other stopped in the exact position the figure disappeared. What they didn't realize is that the figure actually went down a passage to the left and climbed up a wall, and gave a signal. Suddenly, huge chunks of rock came rumbling down the alley!

"RUN!" shouted everyone. The chunks of rock were pursuing the party members.

"I swear," said Goombella, her voice barely heard over the rumbling of the rocks. "I've seen this somewhere else before!" As they reached the end of the valley, Koops and his party swerved violently to the left and the rocks tumbled past them.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen it somewhere..." muttered Goombella again. "But where?" As the rocks finsished tumbling past the party members, Koops peeked a head around the corner of the alley.

There was no-one to be seen.


	8. Game Plan

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 8: Game Plan**

Koops and co. headed over to Toad Town, a not-so-far-away-from-Rogueport place, as directed by Goombella. They booked a room at the Mushroom Hotel and rode the elevator to their room.

"So," said Koops, bouncing the room key in his hand. "What are we going to do next?" Everyone thought hard and no-one had gotten an idea until they reached the 6th floor. They all got out.

"I know, I know!" shouted Yo'ster, jumping up and down on the finely sewn carpet. "LET'S KICK THEIR BUTTS OFF!" Silence.

"Err, maybe something a little less violent." muttered Koops. Yo'ster dropped his fists down.

"Aww…" he mumbled. Vivian raised a hand.

"How about we all go in disguise, plant a fake shop with fake 1-up mushrooms and wait for them to come to us?" asked Vivian. Koops snapped his fingers.

"That's it! That's a brilliant idea!" said Koops.

"I thought knocking their butts off was a better idea!" protested Yo'ster.

"SHH!" everyone said as they entered their room.

oOoOoOoOo

Late that night, precisely 11:00 pm, Koops and his party set up a fake shop quietly. Koops put on a mustache and pretended to be the shopkeeper. The others hid in boxes. Koops took out a piece of cardboard and scribbled on it a realistically looking 1-up mushroom. Then he put that on the counter and waited.

oOoOoOoOo

"Another one's appeared!" whispered a masked figure holding a pair of binoculars up to his eyes. The so-called-boss growled and stomped his feet.

"Where are those people getting those stupid mushrooms from?! I thought we already shut down the 1-up Mushroom Factory!" the boss shouted.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YES, SO THESE FIGURES ARE BEHIND THE RANSACKING OF THE MUSHROOM FACTORY. CLUE, CLUE!**

"Anyway," said the boss, clearing his throat. "We've gotta go down and get them. Let's go!"

oOoOoOoOo

Koops had already spotted the figures having a conversation up on top of the building.

"Here they come!" whispered Koops to the boxes. They nodded. Suddenly, the boxes began jumping up and down. Koops felt it too. The ground was shaking!

_St..stampede? _thought Koops. Then the shaking abruptly stopped. A big fat question mark formed over everyone's head.

WHAM!

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHHA!**


	9. Banzai!

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 9: Banzai!**

**OKAY, I KNOW YOU ARE ALL CONFUSED BY THE SUDDEN CLIFFHANGER, SO I'LL ELABORATE BY GOING BEHIND THE SCENES.**

Several masked figures grunted as they pushed a cannon through the alley. The so-called-boss stood, watching them move the heavy object.

"Faster!" the boss shouted and the so-called-minions pushed the cannon harder. Finally, the top of the cannon was visible to Koops, but Koops hadn't noticed.

"Load the Banzai Bill!" hissed the boss and the minions did so. The boss clicked a button on the cannon and jumped onto the Banzai Bill. The cannon emitted a low rumbling sound that shook the ground. This was the sound and sensation that Koops and co. heard.

"Fire!" shouted the boss and a minion clicked another button on the cannon. The cannon seemed to rear up and shoot the Banzai Bill _with the boss on top! _The shoot-out was so intense, Koops and co. could hear the WHAM!

**SO THAT EXPLAINS MOST OF IT. NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!**

Koops saw the Banzai Bill heading straight for the shop before he even felt it.

"RUN!" he screamed to the boxes, his mustache falling off of his face. The party jumped out of their boxes and began running out of the shop, or in one case, wheeled out. The Banzai Bill was right on course for the shop and as the masked figure on top of the Banzai Bill reached out a hand to grab the green 1-up mushroom, there was a huge explosion as the Banzai Bill hit the fake shop.

Rubble. That's all Koops saw as he wheeled back to the shop that had been destroyed. Right in the middle of it lay the so-called-boss, pulling his head out of the rubble.

"What is this?" shouted the masked figure, holding up a smoldering 1-up mushroom cardboard. "A FAKE?!" He/she began stomping his feet onto the wreckage.

_Now where have I seen someone lose their temper like that before? _thought Koops, placing a hand on his chin. Suddenly, the masked figure stopped and ran in the direction of an alley. He/she quickly disappeared.

Koops and co. were left alone with themselves, the wind and the rubble.

"Let's go to the hotel," said Flurrie, heading back. They all nodded their heads, a silent agreement, and headed back to the Mushroom Hotel.

"I told you we should have kicked their butts off." said Yo'ster.


	10. Koopie Koo Interlude 2

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 10: Koopie Koo Interlude 2**

"Another letter for the Mayor!" called out the Mayor's servant. Koopie Koo sighed, hoping that it wasn't another "prank" letter from the guys of guy that wanted to kill her. She, once again, sliced the letter open using the letter opener. The Mayor began to read.

_Dear Koopie Koo,_

That was strange. Who else knew my name?

_I am coming to tell you some bad news._

Bad news?

_There are is a gang coming towards you _

The gang that wants to kill me?

_and they're looking for a place called "The Vault",_

What vault? Koops didn't tell me about any vault when he left me in charge.

_which wields the weapon of destruction that has unimaginable power._

Uh oh. That sounded dangerous.

_I am writing from the future,_

Is this some kind of JOKE?!

_the ruined future, all because of The Vault_

Okay. This is confusing.

_and you need to stop them. Don't ever, EVER let them reach the vault._

Okay...

_And make sure NOT to go to the beach, 10:30 tonight._

That was strange. I wasn't planning to go to the beach anyway.

_Sincerely,_

_K_

After the K, there was a trailing line that scribbled half across the page and abruptly stopped.

_That was strange, _thought Koopie Koo. _The future? That's impossible. That kind of stuff only happens in the movies!_

She put the letter back on her desk and resumed her work, only when a paper airplane flew across the room and landed on her keyboard.

_What the... _thought The Mayor, unfolding the piece of paper.

_Petalburg Beach, 10:30, tonight._

Two thoughts struck Koopie Koo's mind.

Number one, this is the exact same place the previous letter told NOT to go,

and second, how could the previous letter predict the date before this letter arrived? Could the person REALLY be from the future?

Koopie Koo yawned. She glanced at the clock. 10:20.

Time was running out.


	11. Koopie Koo Interlude 3

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 11: Koopie Koo Interlude 3**

_This is a stupid idea, _thought Koopie Koo. She was at Petalburg Beach, regretting that she ever came here.

10:28

The waves crashed against the rocks. The night sky was a deep blue hue, with the moon at the center of the sky. The beach was deserted, save for little crabs scuttling on the sand. Thoughts and doubts filled Koopie Koo's mind. Who had wrote the mysterious letters to her? Most of all, whom could she really trust?

10:29

Koopie Koo shivered as a cold breeze whooshed across her shell. Her knees were turning to jelly. It was getting awfully close to 10:30. She looked around. No-one was on the beach, nor near her.

10:30

The Mayor's watch clicked to 10:30. She was getting afraid now, and the sky was fading to black. She felt a breath behind her. What the-

Someone put a hand around her mouth.


	12. An Unexpected Interlude

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 12: An Unexpected Interlude**

Passerbys complained about the noise coming from Professor Frankly's laboratory. Something was going on in there. Suddenly, the noise abruptly stopped and was replaced with a "EUREKA!" Professor Frankly stepped out of the laboratory, bringing his new invention with him.

"Behold! The world's first time machine! Built by Professor E. Frankly!" he shouted.

"Now we can just jump in and turn back time to prevent Mario's death!" he said. He stopped, remembering something.

"Oh yeah. Where's Koops and the others?" asked Professor Frankly to himself.

**THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE PROFESSOR FRANKLY INTERLUDES...**


	13. Breaking News

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 13: Breaking News**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OOH! CHAPTER THIRTEEN! SOMETHING UNLUCKY DOES HAPPEN...**

Light shone through the curtains and hit the eyes of a particular Koopa. He groaned and shifted in his bed, then finally woke up. He regretted it, because when he sat up, it brought a not-so-painful pain to his right leg

_At least it's getting better, _thought Koops. He slipped into his wheelchair and thought of a clever way to wake up his party. He spied on the television remote, and Koops pushed the "ON" button.

Luckily, the television was turned to a channel which was currently playing a car horn version of "La Cucuracha". All the party member jumped in their beds and fell to the ground.

"OI!" complained Bobberry, on the ground. "Do it a more conventional way, will you?"

Koops laughed and slapped his knee repeatedly, which he also regretted. He jumped around, yelling obscenities and the other party members laughed this time.

"BREAKING NEWS!" boomed the TV, news music playing. They all turned their eyes to the screen.

"Professor E. Frankly, has just invented a time machine!" reported the anchorman. "It is the biggest breakthrough of the history of science! However, the professor has gone missing, and we are on the lookout for him. We turn to Goombarto, who is now live on the scene."

"Oh no! Professor Frankly has gone missing?" said Goombella. "And just as he built a time machine?"

Koops scratched his head, the TV still blaring in the background behind him.

"That can't be a coincidence. So he builds the most useful machine in history and then goes missing?" asked Koops to the party. An idea came to Goombella.

"What if it's the same gang that has stolen the 1-Up mushrooms?" wondered Goombella. As if in response, the TV said,

"It is unknown what has caused the professor to go missing. So far, there are no signs of a struggle. In fact, everything is in the same place as we saw it last time! We now turn back to Koopert."

Koops thought for a second. Maybe they would never know.


	14. Professor Frankly Interlude 1

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 14: Professor Frankly Interlude 1**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THESE INTERLUDES ARE GETTING COMMON. BUT DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT A TIME FILLER. THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE EXACT TIME THAT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER HAPPENED.**

Professor Frankly pulled his time machine along with him, grunting. This earned a couple of looks from passers-by.

"At least I fixed wheels to this thing and chained it to my leg to it won't roll away..." he muttered, pushing the time machine along with his head.

"Lets see," he mumbled, fumbling with the map. "My first guess is that Koops will be resting in Petalburg. Off we go, then!" He pushed the time machine again, only this time, it was much easier to push.

_That's strange, _thought Professor Frankly. _It was much heavier before-AHHH!_

To the professor's dismay, the time machine had started rolling down a hill, dragging the professor along with it!

"OW! OOF! URK!" screamed the professor, landing on the ground and bouncing back up. This earned Professor Frankly twenty more looks. Finally, the time machine came to a halt, and so did the professor. Wincing, Professor Frankly sat up. He seemed to be in front of some sort of a mansion. The professor hummed and pulled out a map from his coat.

_Let's see, _thought Professor Frankly, peering at the map. _It seems I am right in front of... Creepy Steeple! OH NO! This is horrible- wait- THIS IS GREAT! Koops and co. will surely be in here because there are plenty of 1-Up mushrooms in here!_

"I'm coming for you, Koops!" yelled Professor Frankly, running into the steeple. He was held back by the time machine attached to his foot.

_Great, _thought the professor, tying the time machine to a lamppost near Creepy Steeple. _That's better._

After tying a double-knot connecting the time machine to the lamppost, Professor Frankly ran inside Creepy Steeple.

INSIDE CREEPY STEEPLE...

"Hear that?" asked a Boo his his gang of Boos. "Some IDIOT has dared to come inside here!" The Boo gang laughed.

"Come on guys." said the Boo. "We've got a guest. Let's make him feel welcome."


	15. Shares Of Scares

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 15: Shares Of Scares**

Koops sighed, once again lead-less.

"Well, I guess that there's nothing we can do so far. So why don't we relax for a change, and not be caught up on this whizz of who-dun-its. All right?" suggested Koops. The rest of the party nodded. Bobberry waddled over to a billiards table smack dab in the center of the room.

"How about a game of billiards?" suggested Bobberry.

"Uh, one problem." pointed out Goombella. "YOU'VE GOT NO HANDS!"

"That's true." sighed Bobberry. "But neither do you." Goombella grumbled.

"How about you guys be the cheerleaders?" asked Yo'ster, slotting the colorful balls into the triangle. The handless duo sighed.

"Alright." they murmured.

oOoOoOoOo

"Go Koops Go," said Goombella weakly.

Koops was lining up the break the triangular balls. Suddenly, he felt the balls move by themselves!

"Hey, what the-" started Koops. "The balls are moving!" A startled Flurrie stared at the billiard balls. Her brow furrowed.

"No, they aren't. Must be your imagination." she said. Koops shrugged and lined up the shot.

Suddenly, all the balls crumbled, their triangular formation no more. Several balls fell into respective sockets and the only ball left on the table was the cue ball. Koops started in shock as the cue ball rolled downwards and fell into the socket.

"Erm, I make that 210 points," said Vivian, holding a pad. "I took away 20 points because of the 8 ball and that scratch..."

"I never even knew billiars had points." proclaimed Bobberry. Koops rolled over to the table.

"I know what's happening," said Koops, inspecting the floor. "This room is slightly tilted to the north." The party grumbled. Two voices squealed.

"At last, no more cheerleading!" screamed Goombella. Koops slapped his forehead.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey Marylin, what's that?" asked Beldam, pointing to the odd-looking machine tied to a lamppost.

"Guh guh," said Marylin, shrugging.

"Well, it would be good to add to our collection of oddities," said Beldam, reaching a hand out to touch the portal. Bedlam's hand went straight through.

"What the- MARYLIN! GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" shouted Beldam, her hand being slowly sucked in, flailed one of her arms. Not being the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, tackled Beldam and they both fell into the time machine portal.

Pretty soon, clocks were swirling around and around Marylin and Beldam and Beldam was screaming at Marylin about how stupid she was. After the swriling stopped, they both landed on the weirdly flat and polished floor.

"This feels weird..." said Beldam, staring at the flying cars up in the air.

"Guh." said Marylin.

INSIDE CREEPY STEEPLE...

Professor Frankly tiptoed cautiously as he held a flashlight. (Again, don't ask me how.) The place had been scarily quiet, and the professor had been calling "Koops ho!" for about 30 minutes and still no answer. Some small enemies scuttled past in the dark shadows.

_Right, _thought Professor Frankly. _Koops isn't here._

Professor Frankly was heading for the exit when a Boo came up to him and yelled, "BOO!" Professor Frankly screamed, dropping the flashlight. It promptly shattered. The rest of the Boos materialized and slapped high-fives.

"Haha, nice one, Booberry!" yelled one of the Boos. Professor Frankly screamed again.

"C'mon, old man, how about A SECOND DOSE!" shouted the Boo gang together.


	16. Do Not Disturb

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 16: Do Not Disturb**

Seriously, no-one wants to spend twenty hours in a boring hotel with a slanted floor and nothing to watch on TV, so Koops and his party checked out the lobby. Before heading out, Koops flipped the door sign to "Do Not Disturb".

oOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Professor Frankly was SCARING up an old time.

"YIKES!" screamed the professor again. He had lost his flashlight ages ago, when a Boo had scared him so that he had dropped the plastic thing. The professor had finally been cornered and was panting rapidly. The Boos closed in on him.

"WAIT!" shouted Professor Frankly, jumping. "What do you want?!" A Boo jabbed a finger at the door.

"We want you to get out!" yelled the Boo. Professor Frankly looked confused.

"Why?" asked Professor Frankly, raising one eyebrow.

"'Cause we got a whole lot of 1-Up mushrooms hidden in here and we don't want any of 'em getting out." explained the Boo.

_Holy cow, I was right! _thought Professor Frankly. _Koops should've looked here!_

"So where exactly, are these so-called 1-Up mushrooms?" asked Professor Frankly, trying to sound as calm as possible. The Boos huddled and began whispering incessantly.

"What's it matter to you?" asked the Boo.

"Um... just asking...?" said Professor Frankly. The Boos huddled again.

"Do you think we can trust this guy?" whispered a Boo.

"I'm not sure. After all, he DID just barge in here." whispered another Boo. Professor Frankly stood, sweating and watching. The Boos turned and faced him.

"Alright, we'll show you." said the leader Boo. He was grinning madly for some reason. Professor Frankly quickly nodded and followed the Boos.

oOoOoOoOo

Back at Mushroom Hotel, Koops was bored.

"Okay guys, I think it's time to head back up." groaned Koops.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" shouted Yo'ster, still dancing in the disco. "THIS IS THE BEST PLACE EVER!"

"Okay, I'm going to get a seizure if the strobe lights won't stop." said Vivian, covering her mouth. Suddenly, the strobe lights and music abruptly stopped. Yo'ster groaned. Vivian breathed a sigh of relief.

"The disco is now closed," announced a nearby Toad. "Please go up to your main quarters."

So they did. Koops held the key in front of the door sensor and it blinked green. They pushed open the door and Vivian collapsed on the king-sized bed. Flurrie, Goombella, Punio and and Ms. Mowz took their key and went into their room, right beside Koops, Yo'ster, Bobberry and Vivian.

"I think it's about time to hit the hay," declared Bobberry. Koops and the other currently in that room nodded. Koops turned out the light, and just as he closed his eyes, out of the corner of his eye, someone, or something opened the door.


	17. Professor Frankly Interlude 2

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 17: Professor Frankly Interlude 2**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE IN THE SECOND HALF OF CHAPTER 16.**

Professor Frankly was worried. The Boos were happy. TOO happy. The Boos stopped.

"Alright," said a Boo, pointing to a gaping hole in the floor. "Down there are the 1-up mushrooms'

Professor Frankly stepped back from the hole.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to fall for that one." said Professor Frankly, cautiously.

"You don't believe us? We stored them down there so that pathetic morons like you wouldn't reach them!" explained the Boo.

"No, way." said Professor Frankly. The Boo got angry.

"Listen, do you want the 1-up mushrooms OR NOT?" shouted the Boo. Professor Frankly hesitated.

"Well, um, I'm not really sure if you can be trusted, but-" started Professor Frankly. The Boo pushed him off.

"GET IN THERE!" shouted the Boo after Professor Frankly. The professor screamed as the ground rushed up at him.

BOING!

Professor Frankly bounced up from the floor and flew into the air. He landed back on the ground, a green object plopping into his lap.

"So, you guys WERE telling the truth?!" shouted Professor Frankly, bewildered. The Boo shrugged.

"So what? Did you think we were going to drop you into a huge pit of lava?" asked the Boo. Professor Frankly smiled.

"Thanks!" he said, walking out the door of Creepy Steeple. Just then, the leader Boo turned to another Boo. He growled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE TRAPDOOR?!" shouted the Boo through gritted teeth. The other Boo sweat.

"Yes sir, I'll get to it right away, sir!" said the Boo nervously. He ran into an upper platform, and pressed a button. The big hole in the ground's floor then opened up into a huge pit of lava.

"Never mind," said the leader Boo, smacking his head. "He's gone now."


	18. Paths Cross

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter** **18: Paths Cross**

Koops sat up in his bed. His eyes scanned the room. He could have sworn the door had swung open and slammed closed. He fumbled blindly around the desk and grabbed a candle. Koops also snatched some matches, swiped it across the matchbox and lit the candle.

The Koopa stared into Professor Frankly's eyes.

"AAAAH!" Koops screamed, dropping both the candle and the matches onto the floor. He quickly stomped the flame out. Everyone else suddenly awoke in a panic. There were footsteps to be heard, and the girls from the other room clambered to the commotion.

"What in mushroom's name is going on here?" shouted Flurrie, looking at the intruder.

"Professor Frankly?" said Yo'ster, finally recognizing the figure with the strange portal attached to his foot. "You looked like you've been mauled by three lions and thrown into a wood chipper!"

Professor Frankly scratched his head.

"Well, I admit I do look bad, thanks to several Boos in Creepy Steeple, but that's another story," explained Professor Frankly. "I have some news for you!"

Professor Frankly rummaged through his lab coat pockets and pulled out a sparkling, fresh, green...

...1-up mushroom! Koops and everyone else's eyes widened.

"Can it be...? After all these days?" whispered Koops, snatching the mushroom out of Professor Frankly's "hands". Goombella jumped up and down.

"Finally! We've finally done it!" shouted Goombella excitedly. "Let's celebrate by playing a game of billiards!"

Koops poked her playfully in the helmet. "Seriously? We all know that this whole room is tilted, remember?" Professor Frankly almost jumped five feet high.

"W-wait, did you s-say... the ground is TILTED?" shouted Professor Frankly. Bobberry nodded slowly, taking in the sight of the portal with wheels attached...

There was a very long silence and finally Flurrie screamed as the portal began rolling towards Koops! Professor Frankly was pulled along with the portal as it smashed against the wall, trapping the Koopa inside with the 1-up mushroom! Professor Frankly gasped as there was a bang as he and the portal hit the wall.

Meanwhile, inside the portal, Koops felt a peculiar swirling sensation and was ripped out from his position and thrown onto cobblestone. Koops rubbed his head, feeling that something was wrong.

One, he probably was in some alternate dimension or in the future or past. He opened his eyes. It seemed like nothing was out of its place. Same old Petalburg.

Secondly... wait, where was-

Koops scrambled to his feet and could just see the glimmering 1-up mushroom disappear down a pipe. Koops sighed heavily. There was no point in going down the pipe. It was a checkpoint to the Flopside Side of the Pit of the 100 Trials. Mario and Koops had tried it several times and all of them had ended up in a stray Goomba pulling both of them out of the pit.

Koops sighed again and picked up a newspaper to check the date. It was only five days away from the day he was previously in. But what shocked him more was the front page news.

"KOOPA KILLED FOR VAULT"

Koops began to sweat and read on.


	19. The Article

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter** **19: The Article**

"_KOOPA KILLED FOR VAULT"_

_ At approximately 12:00 am yesterday morning, a Koopa was killed in ransom for a very secretive object called, "The Vault," only supposedly known by the Petalburg Mayor._

Oh god, how could that have gotten out? And was it me who was Mayor at that time... or Koopie Koo?

_Several witnesses heard a loud, shrill scream coming from a metal warehouse on W. Street._

Loud, shrill scream? I have that kind of scream! Or do I? I don't know! This stupid article is messing my head up!

_A couple hours later, there was a dead body lying on the floor on W. Street. There was no blood, miraculously. Several minutes later, a Koopa with a blue hoodie_

No... no!

_mourned for his 'sister'. Her name was Koopie Koo, the mayor at that time._

Oh god...

"_It was a shock," said Koops, the brother to the dead Koopa. He did not reveal any more details._

Koops stopped reading. He felt sick to his stomach. He put down the newspaper and walked slowly to W. Street, leaving the newspaper behind.

The front page headline was replaying in his head again and again.

KOOPA KILLED FOR KILLED FOR VAULT. KOOPA KILLED FOR VAULT. KOOPA KILLED FOR VAULT.

Koops now knew that Koopie Koo had been killed, 4 days from the present. He kept on walking, counting the days until her sister's death.

oOoOoOoOo

Professor Frankly grunted as he tried to use his leg to pull the time machine portal from the wall. The others were too shocked to speak.

"Well, there goes our second 1-up mushroom that we finally managed to get our hands on." said Bobberry, finally breaking the silence.

"We've got even more bad news," replied the Professor, turning the portal towards the party. "The portal has been broken, and now all residents that have come from the present into the future are now stuck in the future."

"Boy, we are in a pickle now..." murmured Ms. Mowz, shaking her head.

"But, they can get out if only they could find the fabled TimeKeys..." sighed Professor Frankly.

"What the heck are TimeKeys?" asked Yo'ster.

"Well," explained Professor Frankly, straightening up his tie, ready to launch into a full-scale lecture. "I'm glad you asked. Basically, TimeKeys are things that stay the same in the period of time. For example, if a chair stays in the exact same position and state in five years, if you touch that chair, you will be transported back to the present!"

There was a murmur of agreement and one 'yipee'.

"But there are more complications." sighed the Professor, nudging up his glasses. "We don't know how far in time Koops has travelled. He could have been transported to the future moths. Or years. Or CENTRUIES. Or maybe even in the PAST1 For all we know, Koops might not be coming back."


	20. Paths Cross Again

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 20: Paths Cross... Again**

Koops wheeled inside a suspicious-looking warehouse. He gaped at all the different rooms and hallways. In one room police lines lined the room.

_That must be the scene of the crime, _thought Koops, continuing on. A small tear rolled down his cheek. Why wouldn't he cry, his sister was about to be dead in five days. Unless he did something about it. But how? He was in the future and-

Suddenly there was an abrupt stop to the train of thought and the hallway. He found himself at a huge metal door that beared the words "Due opening: 1/7/13". Five months later. Koops frowned. What was this door doing here? And did the words mean?

The door seemed to untouched for years, what with rust on the hinges, cobwebs everywhere and dust on the door itself. Koops sneezed. He wondered what was inside the door. Curiosity took over him and he pushed open the door.

oOoOoOoOo

Koopie Koo (it's been a while since we heard from her!) was heavily thrust into a chair, he arms and legs tied together. A Koopa with a gun and donned a dark, black suit pointed the nozzle at her head.

"What do you want?!" shouted Koopie Koo through gritted teeth.

"You know what we want. WHERE IS THE VAULT?!" said the dark-suited Koopa. Koopie Koo shrugged.

"What's 'The Vault'?" asked Koopie Koo. "No-one told me about The Vault!"

The dark-suited Koopa hit the temporary Mayor with the gun. Koopie Koo shouted.

"You- you-" started Koopie Koo. The dark-suited Koopa pointed the gun at Koopie Koo.

"You don't want to tell us? Well, then, you have no purpose for us. We might as well DISPOSE of you." explained the dark-suited Koopa. His finger squeezed on the trigger.

Koopie Koo screamed.

oOoOoOoOo

"Well, now that Koops AND the 1-up mushroom are gone assumedly forever, what are we going to do?" asked Professor Frankly. Yo'ster stomped his foot.

"What are we doing?" the enraged Yoshi shouted. "We've just been standing around, waiting for the 1-up's come to us! Now we need to think LOGICALLY! We need to find clues and evidence!"

Everyone else nodded quickly. They all began to debate on what clues came into importance."

oOoOoOoOo

Koops felt another swirling sensation, like when he first entered the time machine portal. Then the sensation stopped. He looked around. Back in the present? Hopef-

OH. MY. GOD.

Koops was in a room with a dark-suited Koopa, a girl Koopa and a gun.

oOoOoOoOo

Professor Frankly's ears perked up, in the middle of a discussion. In the air was a low-pitched whine.

"Is that..?" muttered the professor. He stumbled over to the broken portal at the end of the room. It was glowing a sickly yellow. Professor Frankly turned to the group, who were obviously confused.

"The...the..."stuttered Professor Frankly. "The... the TimeKey! It's been activated!"

oOoOoOoOo

"Get... away... from her!" shouted Koops, uppercutting the dark-suited Koopa. He fell unconscious to the floor, the gun skittering across the floor. Koops grabbed the surprised Koopie Koo.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. How DID you exactly get in this mess?" inquired Koops.

"Well, they asked for something called 'The Vault'... what does that mean?" replied Koopie Koo. Koops stopped in his tracks. Then he resumed walking.

"I'll... tell you later." said Koops, scratching his head.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you a special message right here. Thank you so much for your support to whoever is reading my story, but I really would like it if you would criticize me. Point out any errors, suggest how I could improve, anything. This would be a huge favor if you did this for me. Thanks.**


	21. Flopside Tales

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 21: Flopside Tales**

"He's back!" announced Professor Frankly at the sight of the exhausted Koops reaching the Mushroom Hotel. The party cheered. Yo'ster opened his mouth to announce something, but the party had already gone out the door.

Koops collapsed at the welcome mat, Koopie Koo following close behind. Koopie Koo squealed.

"I thought I was a goner! I mean what with all 'The Vault' and guns and stuff, that was crazy!" explained Koopie Koo. Meanwhile, Professor Frankly reached for Koops's foot and took the bandage off.

_The cast should have been off a day ago, _thought Professor Frankly. He smiled. It would be the perfect surprise to Koops when he woke up.

oOoOoOo

"YAHOO!" yelled Koops when he saw his foot without the cast. He jumped up and wiggled his toes, a thing that he hadn't done in a very long time. Koops then pushed the wheelchair out of the room, which rolled down the stairs and out the front door, much to the Toads's surprise.

"You know," Koops said, his voice returning to a whisper. "we should really take advantage of this moment." Bobberry jumped.

"A good-old fashioned game of billiards?" suggested Bobberry. Goombella bumped her head into his head.

"You don't have any hadns!" hissed Goombella. Bobberry sighed.

"No," said Koops, frowning. "We'll go to the Flopside Pit of the 100 Trials!"

Yo'ster's face morphed into a visage of confusion and anger.

"What? No no no, we're not doing that, we're going to think logically and-" started Yo'ster, but Koops cut in.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, actually! We wait five days since that's when I dropped the 1-up mushroom into the Flopside Pipe and then jump down it and then-" continued Koops. Yo'ster facepalmed.

"Are you talking about the FLOPSIDE Pit of the 100 Trials?" asked Yo'ster. "No one has beaten that in 100 years! Quite a fitting date, if I must say. Here, listen to this:

_Legend says that the first person to beat the Flopside Pit of the 100 Trials was a Koopa Knight. He was a very brave man, what with all his shining armor and his trusty sword, Cutting It. One day he ventured into that pipe, knowing all it's secrets from books. He went down that pipe and never came back._

"What's with the voice?" asked Vivian.

"_I just really need to-_" said Yo'ster, clearing his throat. "That's better."

"So your point is? Who cares about some dumb fable? We can do this if we all work together, because the power of us all combined is better than anyone. So who's WITH ME?" shouted Koops. Everyone except Yo'ster raised his or her hand. Bobberry and Goombella announced that they were going, too. (They have no hands.) Yo'ster sighed. Koops patted him on the back.

"Sorry man, but majority rules." explained Koops. Yo'ster sighed, a look on his face that was half defeat and half acceptance.

"Alright, you win." said Yo'ster, gaining back his confidence. "Let's go!"

They all headed for Petalburg, even Koopie Koo.

"But don't say I warned you," whispered Yo'ster.


	22. The Journey Down

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 22: The Journey Down**

"Mushrooms?" asked Koops, peering at a checklist, pencil in hand.

"Check," replied Bobberry as he roughly shoved the mushrooms into the already-bulging backpack.

"Syrups?" said Koops, checking off 'Mushrooms'.

"Check- wait-" grunted Bobberry. He was trying to fit in several syrups into his knapsack, but they wouldn't go in. With one final effort, he managed to nudge them in.

"Check!" said Bobberry, reassured. Koops checked the item off and rolled the parchment up.

"...and that's all we need for the Flopside Pit of the 100 Trials, excluding 1-up mushrooms!" announced Koops. Bobberry slipped the knapsack on. He was going to topple over with all that extra weight!

Suddenly, there was a clanging noise and a call.

"MAIL!"

Koops rushed outside and just in time to see Parakarry flying away, muttering to himself, "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

Koops reached inside the mailbox and pulled out a package. Carefully, he removed the string and tore open the cardboard. Inside was a strange, glowing cube. Koops held it up, confused. It seemed to do nothing at all. Attached to the shining object was a note.

_You'll need this._

"Is that an ice cube?" asked Goombella.

"Er... I'm not sure WHAT it is..." mumbled Koops in response. Suddenly, Bobberry snatched the object out of a surprised Koops's hands.

"Do we really need this... er... thingamajigy?" said Bobberry, shoving it into the knapsack as well. "I really think that you're wasting space..."

"No-wait-" started Koops, but it was really no use arguing with Bobberry. He was as stubborn as a mule. The blue Koopa sighed.

"Alright, let's go." said Koops in a tired voice.

oOoOoOoO

FLOOR 2

Goombella's nasty Head Bonk knocks out a Dark Goomba while Vivian Shade Punches a Dark Spiny. It doesn't really do much...

FLOOR 10

Break time as the party replenishes their health and FP. They acquire the Dashell Card.

FLOOR 17

"Phew! These are already getting hard!" complained Koops as he swung Mario;'s heavy hammer down on a Dark Tech Cursya. "Luckily these don't do anything to me!"

FLOOR 23

"!?deneppah tahW" gurgled Yo'ster as he threw an egg at a Dark Reversya Cursya.

FLOOR 46

Flurrie peers at all the cards they have collected in the Flopside Pit.

"I wonder if these do anything...?" wonders Flurrie. Goombella peeks over the purple ghost's shoulder.

"Sure they do! Maybe if you put them in a toaster...?" suggested Goombella.

FLOOR 74

More fighting ensues after a long ordeal of Koopas and Dayzees.

FLOOR 99

"We're almost there!" mumbled Koops, visibly exhausted. He weakly threw a punch at the enemy he was fighting. Ms. Mowz gulped down some syrup as she Tail Whipped the foe.

**FLOOR 100**

Koops collapsed onto the cold, hard, brick floor of the bottom floor of the Flopside Pit. He gratefully gorged down some syrups and mushrooms. But then the blue Koopa looked around. It was a huge chamber, but it was totally empty. Suddenly, a voice cried out,

"You have proven yourselves true enough to be heroes, but I may be incorrect. Please journey down to the bottom floor again so I can be sure."

A look of disbelief crossed Koops's face.

"You mean... we have to go through that AGAIN?!"shouted Koops. Just then, the whole floor collapsed into one huge pipe. The party all fell into it, screaming and shouting and shaking their fists. The pipe appeared under a cloud in the sky and it shot out the party members onto the concrete of Petalburg.

"GRRR!" shouted Koops, stomping his foot on the ground. Goombella nudged Koops's foot.

"Cheer up! After all this work it will all be worth it!" squeaked the lady Goomba. Koops sighed.

"I hope." he grumbled.


	23. Shadoo Of Doubt

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 23: Shadoo Of Doubt**

"I'm really starting to regret this idea," groaned Koops on the 68th floor.

"Don't make me say I told you so!" proclaimed Yo'ster, punching a Cursya in the gut with an egg.

And pretty soon, the party was at the bottom floor of the pit, all of them exhausted. They refilled their FP and health and walked into the final chamber. Immediately, the door behind them slammed closed.

_Motion sensors, _thought Koops. Then there was a click. Locked. Then that same voice rang out the first time they ventured down here. Then a shadow leaped down from the ceiling. When it landed, it shook the ground like an earthquake.

"Who...are you?" breathed Koops.

"My name is Shadoo," said Shadoo. Its voice was a thousand echoing whispers all speaking at once.

"...Do you have out 1-up mushroom?" enquired Koops. A dangerously long pause. Then finally Shadoo spoke,

"Oh heroes...blessed souls..." began Shadoo.

"Um..." muttered the blue Koopa.

"I MUST DESTROY YOU ALL WITH THE POWER OF SHADOW!" screamed Shadoo. The whispers were no longer whispers. The screams rang out in every possible direction.

Then something was happening to Shadoo. It was morphing...transforming...CHANGING...

into Koops!

"WHAT THE-" shouted Koops, but he didn't have time to finish his sentence due to the Battle Curtain dropping on everyone. (Plus, it would be quite offensive.)

Shadoo-Koops taunted them by giving them the give-me-your-best-shot-gesture. Koops used a Shell Slam, but the Shadoo Koops countered with another Shell Slam! Koops rubbed his head, dazed.

"Watch out! He'll try to mimick you!" warned Koops. This time it was Flurrie's turn to attack, but Shadoo-Koops then morphed into Shadoo-Flurrie! Flurrie gasped in shock as she was hit by one of her own attacks. She skidded onto the floor.

What followed was a series of frustrating attempts to try and hit Shadoo, but he simply transformed too fast. There was no way to hit it.

"AAARGH," shouted Bobberry as he was hit by a Bomb Blast. The contents of his knapsack skittered all over the floor. The cube, strangely, as it wasn't doing anything before, was glowing now. The audience peered at the cube with increasing curiosity. Suddenly, Shadoo stopped too, and recoiled very suddenly. Koops gasped as the cube levitated from it's place and headed for Shadoo!

"What? WHAT? NOOOOO!" screamed Shadoo as the cube shone brighter. "NOT THE CUBE OF LIGHT!"

"Cube of-" started Vivian, but was cut off by a blinding explosion. The audience shielded their eyes, and so did the party members. The Battle Curtain instantly was blasted to smithereens.

When the smoke cleared, Shadoo was lying on the brick floor of the last pit. Koops grabbed him by the neck. The shadow yelped.

"What...what do you want...? Do you want Catch Cards? I...I have PLENTY of Catch Cards! Here...take them!" whimpered Shadoo as he threw a handful of cards at Koops. One of them had Koops's picture on it.

"NO, I don't want your stupid Catch Cards, I want that 1-UP mushroom!" exclaimed Koops, shaking the shadow.

"Oh...that old thing? I ate it three days ago, at lunchtime, because there isn't really stuff to eat around here, y'know?" said Shadoo, smiling nervously. Koops threw him on the ground as hard as he could, knocking the breath of the shadow.

"Come on guys," said Koops. "It isn't here." He was obviously let-down.

"Wait!" shouted Yo'ster. "Don't wanna forget these Catch Cards!"


	24. Book News

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 24: Book News**

Professor Frankly propped up a book against his lap when the door burst open and in came a very disappointed Koops. The professor knew what had happened.

"It's okay," comforted the Goomba. "We'll find one sooner or later..."

_Hopefully, _thought Professor Frankly silently.

"I have one question to ask, though," replied Koops, pulling out the Cube Of Light from Bobberry's knapsack. "What's THIS thing?"

Professor Frankly straightened his glasses and rapidly flipping to a page in his book, entitled _Dark and Ancient_.

"You're in luck!" exclaimed the professor, motioning to a page in his thick book. "There's a page of it in this here book!" Professor Frankly began reading.

_The Cube of Light:_

_Article I, Chapter I_

_The aforementioned title that seconds the motion of the Cube of Light does, indeed, come from the fifteenth century when promptly discovered by the intrepid King of Egypt and at that time the cube was thought to be an offering from the gods and the Egyptians were to treat it with utmost respect or else the offenders would be executed. It wasn't until then that in 1999, a famous professor, whose name is to be kept secret, found out that the Cube of Light emitted a beam of light when endangered by the dark powers of Darkamanic. (See Darkamanic) Then it was mysteriously lost when the aforementioned professor was on a journey to Darkamanic and his plane crashed, ultimately destroying the professor. Then the Cube was found in a city called Petalburg and locked up in a top-secret place called the Vault. Many have tried to steal it, yet none have succeeded._

_The Cube of Light:_

_Article II, Chapter I_

_The Cube of Light works by using a droplxector out of the spring mechanic with the alarm system and motion sensors, sensing the Darklopat that is inside all Darkamanic creatures. Under the circumstances of the droplxector is releases thylamine and neurons thus combusting with a extraordinary power, releasing the chemicals HT-1 and HT-2 and HT-3, all concocting with the yourlyne and inhagne with qui and qi and pi and thyla-1 and releasing the light-emitting chemical Lyte. This Lyte is very harmful to the Darkamanic creatures so they immediately dissipate. Then the chemicals-_

"ENOUGH!" screamed Koops, clapping his hands over his ears. Professor Frankly stopped reading.

"So what you're saying is that the Cube of Light was inside the Vault?" wondered Koops.

"You mean you didn't know?" asked Vivian. Koops shrugged.

"Of course they didn't tell me! Then it really wouldn't be a secret, would it?" replied Koops. Professor Frankly nudged the book.

"Look what it says here!" shouted the professor.

_The Cube of Light_

_Article III, Chapter II_

_The aforementioned Cube of Light has also a very dark purpose, too. Legend says that when Lyte and Dark (see Dark), a giant catastrophe will ensue. This very well may DESTROY the fabrics of the universe. This is not recommended and because it is not also authorized, the police will immediately arrest those who attempt to try it and will be jeopardized with a fine of $5,000 and up to seven years in custody._

_Dark_

_Dark is a chemical found in all Darkamanic (see Darkamanic) creatures. The percentage of Dark in an average Darkamanic creature is 5%. The percentage of Dark in the Dark Queen is 100%._

Koops flumped down on his bed, his mind spinning with facts. He pulled out a pencil and notepad.

"So what the book is basically saying is that the Cube of Light is the key to starting a GLOBAL APOCALYPSE if it reaches the Dark Queen?" said Koops, frantically scribbling down the information.

"Well, actually-" started Ms. Mowz as she sat down on the TV remote. The television buzzed to life.

"...and at Central Mall, customers are going nuts as the last 1-up mushroom is revealed at Koopa Co., Super Shop. If you want that green mushroom, you better go on down there and get it before anyone else does! Now for the weather..." the anchorman reported.

Koops's mouth gaped open at the blinking TV screen and before you could say "Wait", the party and the professor were already racing out the door.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO KEEP ON UPDATING, BUT DARN SCHOOL IS GETTING IN THE WAY.**


	25. Shop 'Till You Drop (Part 1)

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 25: Shop 'Till You Drop (Part 1)**

Central Mall's Koopa Co., Super Store was a fiasco. Everyone was queuing in line for the counter and waving their money in the air like madmen. They were shouting, "Where's the 1-up mushroom? Where's the 1-up mushroom?"

Koops was at the end of the line, clutching his head.

"Oh no, we'll never get there in time!" screeched Koops, motioning to the long line. Vivian perked up.

"Guys, I think I have an idea." suggested Vivian. Her purple body swelled up and engulfed the whole party except for Ms. Mowz. Then she did the thumbs-up sign to Ms. Mowz. The mouse instantly knew what to do. She grabbed the shadow ball with her long, spindly tail and jumped onto the ceiling. The sneaky rodent sneaked to the front of the line and crawled left. No one even batted a single eyelash as they were too concentrated on demanding the green mushroom.

"Customers, please calm down..." an assistant said through a megaphone over the crowd's shouts. The mob didn't notice.

"-THE 1-UP MUSHROOM ISN'T HERE, SO YOU BETTER SEARCH AROUND THE STORE TO FIND IT!" screamed the assistant, jumping into the air. The crowd instantly parted, individuals trying to spot a 1-up mushroom tucked in a shelf in the huge convenient store. The assistant smiled and dropped the megaphone. She squatted down and pulled out the real 1-up mushroom from behind the counter, wrapped in a plastic box.

_That should keep them busy, _thought the assistant as she hid the plastic box again.

oOoOoOoOo

"Oof!" proclaimed Goombella as Ms. Mowz dropped the shadow ball onto the cold, hard, tile floor. The shadow ball shrinked and Vivian returned to his normal size. Koops then nodded, did some funky sign language and signaled the thumbs-up sign. The rest of the party just stared at him.

"Could you just _speak_?" asked Yo'ster. Koops sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright, here's the plan. We all split up, then after 30 minutes of searching, we meet outside the store. Alright?" explained the Koopa. The party nodded, and then split up.

GOOMBELLA

She practically didn't do anything except for looking, since she had no hands. I think she's probably very grumpy about this. The Goomba also couldn't peer on higher shelves.

FLURRIE

"Coin mushrooms, brooms, dustpans, trash cans, book, mushroom, syrup jars, necklaces, Power Boots, Iron Boots, dishwasher, aircon, blender, refrigerator, Hammer, Heavy Hammer, Light Hammer, Rainbow Hammer, computer, accessories, cups, statues, figurines..." mumbled Flurrie as she ran her finger on the shelves, reading out the tags. "Boy, this store really has everything!"

BOBBERRY

He doesn't have hands, and sure he could blow the shelves up, but that would be pretty inconvenient to pay for all of the damage.

VIVIAN

Good thing she can teleport, it can get pretty tedious walking around aisles, but no sight of the green treasure.

MS. MOWZ

Climbing up to the ceiling, the mouse had a bird's-eye view of the store. She peered around the mart, but didn't even catch a glimpse of anything green (except for a few vacuum cleaners) and thus was thinking about dropping down onto the floor again.

KOOPIE KOO

"Found anything yet?" asked Koopie Koo to Vivian, who was checking the same shelf as her. The purple ghost shook her head. Koopie Koo sighed.

"I wonder why it's such a big deal that all the 1-up mushrooms had to disappear all at the same time...?" wondered Vivian.

YO'STER

The Yoshi whistled as he strolled down the aisles.

_No 1-ups yet, _thought Yo'ster. He sighed, thinking of better days.

KOOPS

"We'll never find it!" said Koops to himself, looking at the endless walls of the shop. The Koopa sat down behind a shelf, sighing. Then he got back up.

THUD!

Koops's hard shell brushed against the shelf and it began to creak over and tilt. Koops tried to stop it, but the shelf's contents slipped onto the floor and rattled loudly. The metal top of the shelf brushed against the ceiling-_a part of the ceiling which Ms. Mowz was clutching onto- _and tumbled to the floor, crushing a plastic vase.

Ms. Mowz crashed onto the counter and slid off, much to the assistant's surprise. There was a pin-drop silence in the mart and all eyes were on the counter. Ms. Mowz's head popped up from the wreckage and held up the true 1-up mushroom. More silence.

"GET HER!" screamed the throng as they witnessed the mouse running out of the store, holding the plastic box over her head like a trophy. The chase ensued.

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THAT!" screamed the assistant, holding her megaphone up again and joining the chase.


	26. Shop 'Till You Drop (Part 2)

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 26:** **Shop 'Till You Drop (Part 2)**

"Goombella, catch!" shouted Ms. Mowz, chucking the 1-up mushroom at the Goomba. After years of a non-handed life, Goombella had mastered how to balance an object on her head without dropping it for about 7.53 minutes. This was no exception for bulky, squarish and heavy things. She expertly caught the plastic box and began to run, as the crowd immediately changed direction and their target was now Goombella.

"Come and get it!" taunted the Goomba, sprinting towards a shopping cart. She clambered inside and Ms. Mowz shoved it with much ardor. The cart began rolling down the mart with no sign of stopping...

Then it crashed into Bobberry. Oops, so much for that.

Goombella and the box tumbled into the air and landed heavily on the concrete floor. The plastic broke and the actual 1-up mushroom rolled out onto the floor. Silence.

"GET IT!" came a from inside the massive crowd. The throng surged ahead.

"GET IT!" yelled Koops, pointing a finger at the green treasure. The party began to run towards the mushroom laying silently on the cobble.

The impact was stupid and incredible. The two crowds smashed together, neither of them managing to grasp the slippery mushroom. Instead, it rolled away into a shoe store and popped itself into a shoebox filled to the brim with paper and a pair of shoes that was being bought. The customer didn't bat an eyelash and walked towards her SUV, gripping the plastic bag with the shoebox in it. Koopie Koo lunged for the bag.

"What are-THIEF! THIEF!" screeched the Koopa when she saw Koopie Koo hitting the pavement near her. Security guards dressed in black wearing sunglasses approached the Koopa on the floor.

"Are you trying to steal an object from this lady?" inquired the guards. Koopie Koo began to sweat.

"Uh..um..no. I...fell down trying to...tie my shoelaces!" stammered Koopie Koo, hastily undoing her shoelaces. The guard took off his sunglasses and eyed the woman with the SUV.

"Madam, I think you might be mistaken," said the security guard, walking away whilst speaking into his walkie-talkie. The woman apologized to Koopie Koo, who said it was okay and the Koopa got into her SUV, drove off, not realizing that she was only carrying home a plastic bag.

oOoOoOoOo

"I got it!" exclaimed Koopie Koo, holding up the shoebox like some sort of trophy. The party cheered.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted a civilian, tackling Koopie Koo to the ground and pinning her there. The shoebox dropped to the floor with a thump and another civilian picked it up.

"Insurance is best!" cackled the civilian, opening his mouth wide and about to swallow the 1-up mushroom whole...

"NOOOOOO!" protested Goombella, front kicking the green mushroom out of his bare hands. It rolled on the ground, bounced back in the direction it came from due to Bobberry's unconsciousness on the floor next to the mangled shopping cart and rolled into the mouth of...

Koopie Koo.

TING-TING TING-TUH TING! resounded the chiming 1-up sound, a red '1-UP' sign hovering over Koopie Koo briefly and then disappearing. The man pinning the Koopa down let go of his grip.

"Awww what? What a waste of mushrooms and time. Let's go." groaned the civilian. The crowd agreed and dispersed. Koopie Koo began to cough.

"AUUGH," complained Koopie Koo, trying to wipe the taste of the 1-up mushroom off of her taste buds frantically. "That tasted HORRIBLE." Koops sighed and facepalmed, obviously weary of chasing 1-up mushrooms around the world.

"Come on," sighed Koops, dragging the knocked-out body of Bobberry in the direction of the hotel. "Let's devise a plan." The rest of the party followed.

Then came the assistant, running in the direction of the party, face red, megaphone in hand, shaking fist.

"YOU STILL DIDN'T PAY FOR THAT-" started the assistant, but she was screaming so hard that she didn't see the destroyed shopping cart in her path. She tripped over it and the megaphone clattered out of her hand. She stayed down.

"-you thieves." finished the assistant, murmuring.


	27. Wild Goose Chase

**The Adventures Of Koops 2: 1-Up**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 27: Wild Goose Chase**

Koops collapsed on the bed back at the hotel and was out like a light before he even hit the mattress.

The next morning the male Koopa woke up staring in the eyes of Yo'ster. Koops screamed and frantically flailed his arms, rippling the blanket.

"Yo'ster," gasped Koops, throwing back the covers. "what have I told you about doing that? You know I don't like rude awakenings!"

"And what," demanded Yo'ster, placing both of his arms on his hips. "do you think an idea like what happened YESTERDAY was actually _helpful _to our investigation?"

Koops thought for quite a lot of moments. He opened his mouth to reply, but the Yoshi interrupted him.

"No, no no no, the answer is _NO_! Do you think smashing into a shopping cart and completely destroying a department store was _fun, _much less _important_?!" screamed Yo'ster, hopping up and down on the carpet and completely losing his temper.

"Whoa, whoa there, dude!" exclaimed Koops, his hands held up in protest. "Firstly, we didn't know that that would happen. It's just a complication to this mystery. And secondly we can, later on-"

"ENOUGH about later on, we need to solve this mystery right NOW!" shouted the Yoshi, slamming his fist into his open palm. "We've gotten way off topic, and this stops NOW. What we need is a plan. Make sure we don't stray away from the real question: who took the 1-up mushrooms? Here's what I was thinking, guys."

TWO LONG HOURS PASS...

"...then we sneak into Bowser Castle, beat the Koopa King up and BOOM! We've got the 1-up mushrooms! How's that sound, hmm?" concluded Yo'ster, looking around. The rest of the party was fidgeting with various objects, actually listening or sleeping.

Koops, one of the actual listeners, released the end of the pencil from his mouth, set down the notepad and took a breath.

"Okay, Yo'ster, how do you know that Bowser did it?" queried Koops.

"'Cause Bowser's always the bad guy here, you know? And we're always good at kicking his sorry butt, so that'll make the fighting bit easy." replied the Yoshi confidently. "Anything else? Ready to admit that my plan is awesome and has no holes in it?"

"Um, actually, Bowser's dead. He fell into that deep dark abyss a few months ago, remember?" answered Koops, studying his notes on his notepad.

Yo'ster's expression of smugness instantly vaporized into shock. He began to stutter and sweat.

"Oh...yeah...um..." mumbled Yo'ster, his eyes darting around the room like flies. "...that was just a...um...miscalculation!"

"Wait wait wait," interrupted Koopie Koo, her hands outstretched. "Didn't Dry Bones say earlier when we were in that abandoned factory that Bowser was the one that set up that operation?"

FLAAAAASHBAAAACK

_"Well, now it's not YOUR factory now! Bowser hired me to take over this puny building!"_

FLAAAAASHBAAAACK END

"Hmm. Well, that's weird. How can Dry Bones be ordered from someone who's _dead_?" wondered Koops. Everyone hemmed and hawed, thinking of who could be the culprit. The jigsaw pieces were coming together...

Koops snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHO IS IT, YOU MIGHT ASK? WELL, I WON'T TELL. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
